powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor
'Mr. Mayor, '''is a mayor of Townsville/Tokyo city and one of the Main Character of the series. He originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and been adopted by the japan,Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Background Along with Miss Bellum, he saw Blossom and Mojo fighting until Mojo lost in the fight. Blossom asks the animals to return to there zoo and The Mayor informs her next time to be careful and thanks her for saving the day. Blossom thought that she was going to be arrested for she destroyed the town, so she decided to run away. Personality The Mayor of New Townsville is very childish and has a very short attention span. He seems to worry quite a lot when the girls are fighting, and wishes that they could cause a little less damage. The Mayor, like many of the characters in the anime, loves sweets. Like in the episode "Something's a Ms" he has a crush on Miss Bellum as revealed in the final episode and relies on her a lot even admitting he can't do anything without her, unlike his counterpart. The Mayor also has a younger brother, who is the Principal of the school that Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru attend. It was through him that Miss Bellum and the Mayor were able rearrange the classes, so that the girls would be in the same class. However, the Mayor and the Principal, don't always get along and even the most minor of things will set off an argument between them, which often leads to name calling. He also deals with his brother when the girls aren't doing well in class due to them skipping class to save the city. Origin The Mayor of Townsville is a primary character whose main role in the show is calling the Powerpuff Girls if trouble wreaks havoc over the town, but this is not always the case as he sometimes has a bad habit of asking them to help him with some trivial problem such as opening a normal jar of pickles. Appearance His design is distinctly different from his American counterpart, as he is of normal height and has no monocle or top hat. He wear long sleeves polo with ribbon on it. And his pant is gray-color slack pants and his shoes is leather shoes with socks. And his hair is gray and eyes is black. Relationship Miss Bellum He and Miss Bellum has a great friendship together despite that he has a crush on her. Professor Utonium He always inform Professor about the Tokyo if their is always trouble on it. Family Travia * Mayor is taller than the original. *The Mayor in original is addicted to pickles. *In PPGZ, He much more fearful than the original one (But mostly childish). *In episode 51 of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, a caveman version of the Mayor that is closer to the original design does make a brief appearance. * In the character section of Toei Animation's Official PPGZ, the PPGZ version of Mayor can be seen in a picture as a small with white moustache that actually reseamble in original. * Mayor can also called in Englisg dub as ''Mr. Mayor. Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Males Category:Human Category:Protogonist Category:Characters Category:Featured Category:Main Characters